The reference to any prior art in this specification is not, and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that the prior art forms part of the common general knowledge.
Beer keg trolleys are used to transport unwieldy and heavy beer kegs to and from pallets.
A known type of beer keg trolley has a fixed hook for catching in a hand hole of a keg's chime lip. Undesirably, the heavy beer kegs often need to be manually handled to align the hand hole and hook, or to stabilize a rocking keg during transport, which presents work and safety issues.
Further, ramps often need to be employed when transporting elevated kegs to and from a pallet or step to align the hand hole and hook. Even so, it is often difficult to align the hook to engage within the hand hole when kegs are of different height or placed on different types of pallets.
The preferred embodiment provides an improved beer keg trolley.